This invention relates to a brick molding machine and in particular to a table top brick molding machine.
The patent art is not replete with patents relating to machines or apparatuses for molding bricks or the like. The art in this field of endeavour is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,367, issued to A. R. Shinn et al. on Apr. 7, 1936; U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,136, issued to L. C. Miller on Mar. 21, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,541, issued to S. Flam on July 31, 1951; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,819, issued to C. Pearcy on June 16, 1953. A review of such patent art makes it readily apparent that the brick molding field is one area where there is room for improvement. Most of the prior art machines are somewhat bulky, complicated and cumbersome.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple brick molding machine of the table top type, i.e., a machine in which bricks are efficiently molded at table top level.